


new kid

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and its only half edited, bc i give no fucks, but never edited it till now, guess who did a fuckin highschool au, guess whos projecting onto virgil again, kill me, romans the hot new kid, this motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: a new kid moves to the school, and virgil is the one who got picked to show him aroung





	new kid

‘fuccccccccckkkkkkk this fucking class’ Virgil thought as he ran laps in gym. “Virgil way!” Virgil slowed to a stop in front of the gym teacher.  
“Yes sir?” He asked.  
“I need you to dress out and go to the office, bring all your stuff.” There was a collective, “Oohhh.” From the class. He tried to think of what he could have done to get called to the office as he glanced at his only friends in that class, Logan and Patton, before he left the gym to go to the locker rooms. He changed into his regular clothes and picked up his stuff. After stuffing his earbuds into his ears and playing his music he walked back into the hall. He sighed and made his way to the office. He looked around. There was someone who was coming in late, a parent who looked like they were waiting for their kid, the lady at the front desk.  
“Are you Virgil way?” she asked after she had noticed him.  
“y-yeah?” he had pulled one earbud out and his thoughts were going a mile a minute.  
“don't worry, your not in trouble, they just need you in guidance.” she smiled at him. She had probably noticed the worried look on his face.  
“alright, thank you.” he nodded, and walked to the office. The door was closed and after a quick inner conflict ether he should knock or wait outside, he knocked. 

“come in!” called the guidance coulee. He liked her, but because she was one who gave the whole lecture about college and GPA and shit that terrified him in that nature so he was a little hesitant. He opened the door to revel her and a boy around vigils age in a leather jacket, a white shirt, and blood red skinny jeans along with some winged eyeliner. Holy shit he was hot and Virgil were really gay.  
“hi” he waved awkwardly and took a step farther into the room  
“hello Virgil, take a seat.” she gestured to the chair next to the boy.  
“Virgil way, roman sanders. Roman sanders, Virgil way.” She introduced them to each other. Roman nodded at Virgil, and Virgil awkwardly waved again.  
“OK Virgil, roman Is a new student here and has all the same classes as you, as you do quite well in all your classes we though you could show him around.” 

“sure” Virgil nodded.  
“great, you have the rest of the period to show him around the school, which is about an hour.” Virgil nodded and stood up  
“if you have any questions feel free to visit my office.” she said to roman  
“thanks miss” he smiled at her and left the room.  
“good luck Virgil” she said. He smiled and nodded and left. He left the office and found roman leaning up against the wall next to the door.  
“ready?” he asked.  
“I guess” roman shrugged. Virgil led him down the hall, at the end there were to septet halls then went in diffrent directions.  
“we don’t have any classes down there, it’s apparel, foods, and a computer class.” hr pointed to the right hallway. Roman nodded. “we have on class down this way, the teachers only here first period, then he goes to a different school, it the science one.” he led roman down that way. “this is the one.” he pointed at it.  
He then showed roman the gym, their English class, the lunchroom, parking lot, bus lot, library, and finally, their last class, theater. It was by far one of the vigils favorites. It would be even better if he didn't has to stand up in front of everyone. One time he almost blacked out from fear. “he doesn’t have a class right now, so do you want to meet him?” Virgil asked.  
“sure.” roman replied. Virgil opened the dew to the room “Mr. urie?” Virgil called.  
“way?” a tall man with gray hair walked out of the office attached to the room.  
“hey, I was showing a new kid around and thought you might like to meet him?” he gestured at roman  
“oh, your the new kid, well I’m Patrick urie, and you’re roman sanders if I remember correctly” he held out his hand.  
“yeah, nice to meet you.” roman shook it.  
“are you ready for your scene today?” he asked Virgil.  
“I know me Patton and Logan are, in not so sure about Dean though”  
“don't worry, I won't take points off from you three if he messes it up.” he said. Everyone knew dean’s reputation, he was awful in school, bully started drama, and was caught at least 8 times smoking. Like you would think he’d be discreet like everyone else and do it in the bathroom or something. Somehow we hadn’t been expelled yet. The only good thing hes ever seen him do is he beat up someone who constantly used gay, queer, among other things as insults. “thanks Mr. urie, see you in like an hour.” he led roman out of the room.  
“that’s it, I’m just gonna hang out at one of the outside tables of the last 30 minutes if you-” he was cut off by being pushed so his back was against the lockers. He let out a surprised “what the fuck”  
“well Virgil way, when I came to this school I wasn’t expecting such a cute guy to be the one showing me around.” roman smirked. He looked slightly down at him. 

“i.. uh… what?” Virgil couldn’t form a coherent thought. Was this guy, a really handsome guy who could probably have anyone he wanted, guy, girl or other, hitting on him?  
“so Virgil.” he said the his name like it was his favorite word. “you had your earbud in the whole time, I was wondering what you were listening to?” Virgil pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed him the screen. “didn’t exactly peg you for the hamiltion type.” roman winked “but I can get being it. Where did you say you were gonna go, I’d love to join you.”  
“the tables outside, its probably empty out there so I doubt were gonna be yelled at.” Virgil could feel his heart racing.  
“awesome, lead the way” roman took a step back and gestured down the way they were going.  
“o-ok” Virgil walked down the hall, with roman close behind. Once they got to the door leading to the outside, roman stepped in front of Virgil.  
“let me” he pushed it open and held it for Virgil.  
“thanks.” Virgil mumbled and doped his bag down at the nearest table.  
“so Virgil, do you have a boyfriend?” roman asked  
“nope. Doubt I ever will.” Virgil answered and finger gunned. “never say never.” roman smirked.  
“whatever, how about you pretty boy, you have a boyfriend?” Virgil pulled his selves over his hands.  
“not right now, but I got my eye on a certain someone who says he’s single.” roman winked. Virgil of course had the inkling that it was him, but how could this cute, confident guy like someone like him.  
“damn, how many people have you met already, theirs only ten or eleven openly queer people in this school.” Virgil said  
“on not to many, just one other queer” roman’s smirk turned more into a smile.  
“oh shit dude is he straight? That’s the worst.” Virgil said.  
“oh my god its you” roman said exasperated.  
“me?” vigil asked in disbelief  
“yes you, who else, your the only student I know.” roman rolled his eyes.  
“bad idea dude, I’m a fucking mess, I don’t even like me, how could someone like you?” Virgil was still in disbelief and that slipped out. His eyes widened as he realized what at he had just said. “you’re in high school, of course your a mess, but from what I’ve seen so far, your cute, smart, and funny and I’ve only known you for like half an hour.” roman moved from the other side of the table to sit next to Virgil.  
“yeah, you've only known me a half hour, you have no clue how fucked up I am” Virgil looked down at the bench.  
“if you would let me find out, I’m sure id still stick around.” roman said.  
“hell if I wasn’t me I’d sure as hell run as far away from myself as I could.” virgil shook his head letting some hair fall over his eyes.  
“well I’m not running.” Roman lifted vigils head with his hand.  
“stop me if your uncomfortable” he leaned in, but left some room between their lips as if to ask if this was ok. After a some hesitation Virgil pressed his lips against Romans.  
“whoa” Virgil said as they pulled apart.  
“is that a good or bad whoa?” roman asked.  
“good, but I’m still kinda in shock that the really hot new kid wanted to kiss me, of all people.” Virgil sighed and stated fighting with his hoodie selves again. 

“honestly I’m surprised that the really cute kid show been at this school would want to kiss me back.” roman ran a hand through his brown and red hair. Virgil looked at him in slight amusement.  
“so, could I have your number, it'd be cool to do this again sometime.” roman asked.  
“really? yeah sure, here” Virgil pulled out his phone, pulled up contexts and handed it to roman. Roman typed something in and handed it back.  
“well Virgil, we have some time, tell me about yourself, I know you like Hamilton, what else do you listen too?” the conversation could have gone on for hours, but they were interrupted but the bell. They walked to their third period together.


End file.
